


twigs

by everclear



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everclear/pseuds/everclear
Summary: Dan returns from Japan just in time for another life changing experience.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	twigs

Dan was trying to be quiet when he returned. He held the handle down firmly, keeping his breath held for an extra beat as he pulled the door against the frame. It still clicked loudly, and he heard Phil stir from his side of the bed. He toed his way carefully to the en suite where he repeated the process and was pleased with his near silent success. He finally allowed himself a full inhalation as he flipped on the lights. 

He frowned as he took in his reflection. Faux bruises had bloomed under his eyes, expanding out from corner to temple. His complexion was sallow. His bottom lip had burst its seam and threatened revolt.

He took in another breath and allowed it to slowly release, still meeting his own gaze in the mirror. He was tired, sure. But it was the kind of fatigue that would always be worth it. He had crossed nine time zones, succumbed to a few dreamless hours of unconsciousness, then readied himself for what turned out to be possibly the most memorable performance of his life.

She was glorious. Transcendent. Twisting and swirling. Flying, really. An exquisitely carved angel fallen just for him. He swallowed a sob with each key change and crescendo, closing his eyes in disbelief as her voice lifted through to the highest register. There was no way for him to stop the tears then, nor did he want to. He allowed himself to be carried along safely in her sopranic embrace. 

He managed to cleanse and moisturize. Brush and floss. He rummaged through a drawer until he found that expensive eye cream to dab on his needy capillaries. He stripped completely and gave himself one last look in the mirror before flipping the light back off.

Dan had just nestled his nose into his favourite spot behind Phil's ear when he felt him awake with a start. Dan's lips soothed the soft skin of his neck.

"Mmm. How was it? Did you have fun?" He turned toward Dan and wrapped his arm snugly around his ribcage.

He pulled Phil closer and tightened his grip. He pressed another kiss to Phil's temple and sighed. 

He would tell him. He would recount the evening in its entirety and knew that Phil would be just as rapt as he was. But not now. Now he needed to fall asleep knowing that he was the sole owner of these precious gifts.

"I did. Let's sleep." He heard a soft hum of agreement just as he was caught adrift by a seraphic lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic.
> 
> Thanks so much to allthephils and obsessivelymoody for your support <3
> 
> My [tumblr](https://philenabean.tumblr.com)
> 
> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/_Philena_)
> 
> also ty to the beautifully incomparable fka twigs


End file.
